This research program is designed to explore the biochemical genetics of Neisseria gonorrhoeae. Particular emphasis is directed towards: 1. Cloning gonococcal genes. We are developing a homologous cloning system in N. gonorrhoeae by modifying the naturally occurring beta-lactamase plasmids. With such a system the following questions can be examined: 1) cloning of gonococcal genes responsible for pili production and for pyocin resistance; 2) cloning of genes for metabolic enzymes for the study of the regulation of protein synthesis; and 3) cloning of large stretches of the gonococcal chromosome to do mapping studies. 2. Analysis of conjugation. We are studying the gonococcal conjugal plasmid by using recombinant DNA techniques to identify regions required for mobilization. 3. Development of gonococcal in vitro protein synthesis system. We have developed a system to determine in vitro protein synthesis by an N. gonorrhoeae cell-free extract. This system will be used to study the components necessary for transcription and translation, in order to elucidate genetic regulatory elements.